Just a Friend
by yuchida
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura; mereka hanya bersahabat, sahabat yang sangat dekat. Sahabat yang sudah mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana luar dan dalam masing-masing.


"_Uhuk_!"

Air yang diminumnya baru saja menyentuh kerongkongan namun akhirnya menyembur keluar ketika seseorang melompat masuk melalui jendela dapurnya seperti ninja. Membuat Sakura memukul dadanya brutal karena tersedak hingga membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit seperti tercekik.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" Sakura menaruh gelas di _counter kitchen _sebelum mendelik kesal pada Uchiha Sasuke, si pelaku pelompatan jendela tadi. "Ini sudah malam dan kau masih saja masuk lewat jendela. Kapan berubahnya, sih?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh dan Sakura sudah biasa dengan respon masa bodoh yang diberikan lelaki Uchiha itu. Rumah keduanya bersebelahan, hanya terhalang oleh taman kecil milik keluarga Haruno. Rumah Sakura memiliki dua pintu utama tapi Sasuke sering masuk melalui pintu dapur, entah sudah berapa kali. Sasuke pernah berkata jika ada sensasi tersendiri saat ia melompati jendela setinggi pinggang hingga kepalanya itu dengan sempurna. Selain itu, supaya terlihat keren saja katanya.

"Sampai kau mau mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura bergidik ngeri dan bersiap melempar gelas yang sudah ditaruhnya tadi ke arah Sasuke. Sakura terkadang penasaran, apakah kedua orang tua dan kakaknya tahu kebiasaan aneh Sasuke si tuan maha _perfect_ ini? Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang biasanya orang lihat, dan Sasuke yang seperti ini hanya Sakura yang dapat melihatnya.

"Dasar gila!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST A FRIEND**

**#SASUSAKU Fanfic by yuchida**

**All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature, Mild Language, AU, Typo(s), OOC .**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendengus geli dan mengambil gelas yang sebelumnya Sakura pakai tadi, meminum air yang tersisa di dalamnya sampai habis dan memberikan gelasnya pada Sakura kembali.

"Cuci." Titah Sasuke selayaknya tuan rumah. Ia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana dengan tenang seperti tanpa dosa.

Kedua mata Sakura menatap jengah namun pada akhirnya tetap melakukan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia mengambil sabun dan mencuci gelasnya sedangkan Sasuke mulai memakan tomat segar yang memang tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Aku bosan, Sakura." Sasuke kembali berbicara setelah menghabiskan satu buah tomat. "Kedua orang tuaku sedang menjemput Itachi-_nii _di bandara_, _sedangkan aku ditinggal sendiri."

Setelah mencuci gelas, Sakura mengelap tangannya dengan kain bersih kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di pinggang, menirukan Uchiha Mikoto ketika sedang memberinya nasihat.

"Kedua orang tuaku juga sedang pergi ke Suna dan aku tetap di rumah, Sasuke. Kita tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana, kita harus belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas yang tinggal hitungan hari."

"Aku tidak perlu terlalu sering belajar. Kau tahu itu, Sakura."

Sasuke dengan seringai sombongnya meraih satu tangan Sakura, membawanya lebih mendekat dan membiarkan Sakura duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika lengan Sakura mulai melingkar indah di masing-masing sisi leher Sasuke dibumbui dengan senyum menggoda andalannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke si sialan sombong."

Sasuke menahan tawanya dengan membenamkan wajah di perpotongan leher Sakura, memberinya kecupan ringan yang selalu mampu membuat _gadis _di hadapannya merengek geli. Sakura selalu menyukai apapun yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Tidak, Sasuke, tidak disini— di kamarku."

"Tidak, Sakura. Disini."

Dan sebenarnya Sakura juga akan selalu menyukai dimanapun mereka _melakukannya, Ms. Yes_ untuk Uchiha Sasuke. _Benar-benar tipikal sahabat yang baik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, dua remaja dengan dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Sasuke yang setenang musim gugur dan Sakura yang sehangat musim semi. Sasuke yang terkadang keterlaluan cuek dan Sakura yang luar biasa berisik hingga sering membuat Sasuke jengah. Keduanya berbeda namun selalu terlihat bersama, entah bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

Tidak, mereka tidak sedang menjalin hubungan yang spesial. Keduanya bukan sepasang kekasih. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura hanya perempuan yang terlalu banyak bicara sampai membuatnya pusing. Sedangkan bagi Sakura, Sasuke hanyalah berandal gila yang selalu melompat masuk melalui jendela dapurnya dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak dulu, bahkan ketika mereka masih berada di dalam kandungan dan mereka berkenalan saat masih sama-sama berbentuk zigot, begitu kata ayah Sakura.

Hubungan keduanya sangat dekat, terlalu dekat bahkan untuk sekedar batasan sahabat. Sakura adalah orang yang pertama kali Sasuke cium dan Sasuke adalah orang yang pertama kali melihat Sakura telanjang di umur 6 tahun. Mereka sangat dekat, terllau dekat hingga sudah mengenal luar—

"_Oh, astaga, lebih cepat Sasuke!"_

—maupun dalam. Seperti saat ini.

Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sering _melakukannya_, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, dan mereka tak akan pernah merasa bosan dan tak berniat sedikitpun untuk berhenti.

Sejak kecil, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sering tidur bersama di siang hari, entah itu di rumah Sakura maupun di rumah Sasuke. Ketika keduanya mulai memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ada hal yang berbeda dari Sakura ketika mereka tidur bersama. Sasuke tahu hal tersebut dinamakan pubertas, ia mempelajarinya di mata pelajaran biologi. Namun hanya sekedar materi, Sasuke yang penasaran mengatakan beberapa hal pada Sakura dan keduanya setuju untuk meng_explore_ lebih jauh.

Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah dan menjadi awal yang baru untuk _tingkat persahabatan _mereka.

"_Ya! Oh, disana— ahh .. Sasuke! Ahh!"_

Sakura memegang erat kedua sisi meja makan dengan kuat sedangkan Sasuke di belakangnya bergerak liar tanpa kendali, menghentak miliknya dengan keras dan membawa Sakura ke tepian orgasme. Sasuke masih memegang kendali di pinggang Sakura dan menjaga tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat agar tak roboh. Rasa nikmat yang melandanya bena-benar memabukkan.

Dalam posisi Sakura yang menungging dengan payudara yang menempel di atas meja, membuat milik Sasuke lebih mudah memasukinya. Dalam dan semakin dalam hingga membuat keduanya mendesah bersamaan. Sasuke menekuk salah satu kaki Sakura ke atas meja, membuat vagina di depannya semakin melebar seakan memang siap untuk Sasuke.

"_Sasuke! Oh!"_

Sakura memekik cukup keras saat orgasmenya yang kesekian kali kembali datang. Sedangkan Sasuke menggertakan gigi menahan diri untuk tak segera sampai dengan mudah. Ia masih ingin _bermain _lebih lama dengan Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar kelelahan di atas meja sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dengan cepat dan menggendong Sakura di dadanya. Sakura tahu, ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya maka bukan berarti _permainan _ mereka berakhir.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamarmu saja, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merebahkan Sakura di ranjangnya, seperti yang sudah biasa ia lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Sakura yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang membantu Sasuke melepas kaus yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang keduanya di tubuhnya.

"Sasuke ... peluk aku."

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat sikap manja Sakura, sikap yang hanya dapat ia perlihatkan di hadapan Sasuke, satu-satunya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari samping, sebelah tangannya melingkar bebas di pinggang rampingnya. Ini adalah bagian favorit Sakura, _cuddle naked _ di atas ranjangnya_._

Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke, mengusap punggungnya halus dan ia menggeliat geli saat Sasuke meniupkan nafas hangatnya di leher. Membuat Sakura mendongkak meminta lebih dan ia mendesah pelan saat Sasuke mulai menambahkan gigitan kecil dan lidahnya ikut menyapu basah setelahnya. Memberi rasa hangat yang mendesir di sekujur tubuh.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Sakura membalik posisi, kali ini adalah favorti Sasuke; _woman on top._ Sasuke dapat dengan puas melihat bagaimana indahnya Sakura di atasnya, menguasainya, dan bergerak liar untuknya. Hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu mendambanya.

Sakura menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan dan Sasuke menyukai ketika payudara di hadapannya berayun bebas. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura menjadi berkali lipat menggoda ketika ia mulai meracau dengan kepala yang mendongkak dan mulut yang terbuka menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam desahan. Membuatnya semakin keras dan Sakura yang merasakannya menjepit miliknya di dalam sana.

"_Kau merasakannya, S-Sasuke? Bagaimana nikmatnya— ahh ... di posisi ... seperti ini?"_

_"Hhh.. ya, Sakura…"_

_"Kenikmatan ini ... ahh— kau merasakannya, Sasuke?"_

_"Mhh… ya…"_

_"Kau— merasakan milikku disana, Sasuke? Kau merasakannya? Ahh!" _

_"Dan kau, Sakura … kau juga harus merasakan ... bagaimana perasaanku padamu … selama ini…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

H-halo? Iya.. ini Yuchida. Setelah berapa tahun saya sempat kena _writer's block _sampai lupa email dan password akun ffn sendiri... akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi kesini. Tolong jangan timpukin saya ya, teman-teman. T_T Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya bikin fanfic ini sebagai pembuka kembalinya saya (?). Merasa orang penting banget pake pembuka segala ya Ini sebenernya fanfic lama saya, saya revisi dalam beberapa jam jadi maklumi ya kalau pendek sekali. Intinya, saya minta maaf baru bisa balik lagi ke ffn setelah bertahun-tahun dan semoga teman-teman mau memaafkan dan bisa menikmati fanfic ini! Oh iya, saya juga lagi nyiapin kelanjutan buat The Proposition. Sambil ngelanjutin, saya juga iseng-iseng reupload ulang The Proposition di Wattpad dengan sedikit revisian di dalamnya, jadi mungkin bahasanya akan sedikit berbeda dengan yang sudah saya upload disini. Kalau berminat boleh banget mampir! Hihihi x)

Makasih ya untuk yang masih mau nungguin fanfic The Proposition. Apalagi bacain inbox, terharu T_T sebisa mungkin saya segera up chapter selanjutnya ya, kasih saya waktu hehe ;;

Duh, kebanyakan omong ;; pokonya sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya ya. Jangan lupa review ya, teman-teman. Cheers!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yuchida**


End file.
